


Survive

by FeoplePeel



Series: Harry Potter Daily Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, How much do you love the Malfoy family?, Narcissa POV, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 002 -  From the perspective of one of the Malfoys, write about sitting in the Great Hall just after the Final Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive

**Author's Note:**

> The war is over. Narcissa contemplates the results of her recent actions. From the perspective of Narcissa Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy surveyed the Great Hall, wondering what sort of expression the others saw on her face, now. She hoped it was just vulnerable enough for no one to turn their wand on her. But, then, maybe they were as tired of the fighting as she and her husband.

She knew why she was here. Why her family was allowed access to the Great Hall, unbound. The wizarding world was short a Dark Lord thanks to the Chosen One _she_ had saved. The boy in question was staring at her, now, expression unreadable. He gave her a curt nod as though to say, _'We're even'_ , before turning and leaving with his mudblood and blood-traitor companions.

She looked to her son and husband, both covered in dust with faces turned away and eyes downcast. Ashamed to face the world, but living enough to _feel_ shame. Narcissa thought that this repayment was more than worth the risk she had taken. She laced slim, slightly shaking fingers through her husband's and he finally turned to look at her. He let out a great sigh and in his eyes she saw relief. _We made it again_. They broadcasted, more clearly than words. _I don't know how we managed it, but here we are._

Narcissa didn't know if she would ever tell Lucius what happened in the woods. She was certain he would hear it at trial soon, in any case. "We're Malfoys, dear." The witch leaned in and kissed his cheek. "We survive."


End file.
